Un Ghoul Entre magos
by yahdiel
Summary: kaneki cae en estaño mundo por un extrañó fenomeno:clasificación M por posibles temas maduros es mi primera historia no sean crueles


**_Cap 1 Prologo_**

Luego de que el buho de un ojo se llevará a kaneki que posteriormente había peleado contra shinohara en la cárcel

El buho de un ojo estaba corriendo lo mas rapido que podia para que no lo pudiesen capturar los de la CCG vio que en un callejón de una de las calles se mostraba una extaña luz que estaba absorbiendo todo lo que podia empezando desde plasticos de bolsas hasta safacones por suerte no habia nadie serca mas que ellos dos

Facinado con el extraño fenomeno frente a el no se dio cuenta que el la extraña luz empezaba a absorber cada ves mas cosas el búho de un ojo al darce cuenta ya era demaciado tardé la luz comenso a hacerse mas grande y mas poderosa el búho tuvo que agarrarse de un tubo de una de las paredes del callejon el tubo se despegaba poco a poco el búho vio a kaneki en su brazo que se comenzaba a despertar

El búho vio que cuando las cosas entraban en la luz la luz se debilitava pero se recuperaba muy rápido el búho supuso que mientra mas grande sea el objeto que entrará en la luz mas se encojeria la luz hasta desaparecer

Kaneki se despierta poco a poco pero aún sigue aturdido

El búho al darse cuenta que kaneki estataba despertando pone kaneki en el tubo asegurándose que no se suelte

El búho para salvar a su amigo se tira hacía la luz cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la luz ciente algo que le rodea el estómago asegurandose que no entrará en la luz

El búho mira hacía atras viendo que kaneki lo estaba aguantando con su kagune

Que cres que haces sueltame : dijo el búho

Lo siento pero no lo haré : dijo kaneki

Perdoname cuida a anteiku por mi y dile a touka que lo siento por dejarla sola adios Yoshimura decía kaneki mientras se soltaba del tubo y tiraba a yoshimura lejos de la extraña luz

Kaneki al entrar en la extraña luz sentia que la gravedad aumentaba mucho a tal grado que lo estaba aplastando literalmente, kaneki quedó inconsciente mientras los huesos de sus piernas y sus brazos se rompían poco a poco

 ** _En otro lugar_**

Un gran choque de poder se lleva a cabo en el medió del poder una luz se hace cada vez mas fuerte

Un kaneki gravemente herido sale expulsado por la luz que posteriormente habia entrado

Un kaneki aturdido intenta levantarse pero cae al suelo ya que tenia los huesos de las piernas fracturados kaneki en el suelo mira a su alrededores notando que estaba en lo que parecia un campo de batalla

Gruuuuuaaaaaaa se escucha el rugido de una gran bestia

Kaneki rapidamente mira detras de el viendo una gran bestia que atacaba a un grupo de tres jovenes un hombre y tres mujeres mirandolos fijamente noto que todos eran albinos

El hombre del Grupo estaba atacando cuerpo a cuerpo a la gran bestia

El hombre del grupo se veia muy claramente que estaba perdiendo

Kaneki viendo que estaban en problemas quiso ayudarlos

Kaneki miro a su costado derecho viendo su mascara ghoul y un poco mas lwjos un humano muerto por lo que parece una gran roca que lo estaba aplastando

Kaneki se puso su mascara ghoul y se arrastró hacia el cuerpo de el hombre

Al kaneki estar al lado del hombre se lo come rápidamente para poder regenerar sus heridas y huesos rotos

Al recuperarse busca con la vista a la bestia y a los tres jóvenes

Kaneki al ver la bestia y los jovenes fue corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo

Cuando kaneki al fin llego vio como la bestia cogió al hombre por el cuello. kaneki vio que en el hombre se juntaba lo que parecia energía al rededor de su cuerpo y comensaba a absorber la gran bestia, Kaneki atónito a lo que acaba de ver da un paso hacía atras pero cuando el hombre termino de absorbel a la gran bestia el hombre se comenzó a transformal en la gran bestia y cuando termino la transformación mira hacía las mujeres atras de el, kaneki al ver que los tres eran parecidos dedujo que heran hermanos,

Kaneki vio como el hombre bestia atacaba a lo que parecían sus hermanas kaneki al ver esto supo que la bestia de alguna manera había tomado el control de la transformación del hombre, la mayor de las hermanas con lo que parecia un brazo demoníaco bloqueó el ataque del hombre bestia pero el puño del hombre bestia la empujó muy lejos luego la hermana pequeña fue a buscar a su hermana con lo que parece una transformación de pajaro kaneki al ver que las hermanas estaban lejos fue corriendo hacía el hombre bestia

 ** _Pelea kaneki vs hombre bestia mejor conocido como Elfman_**

Kaneki dirige uno de sus kagunes hacia la cara del hombre bestia

El hombre bestia agarra el kagune con sus manos lo que sorprende a kaneki el hombre bestia tirando del kagune atrae a un kaneki dandole un fuerte golpe con el puño a kaneki en la cara rompiendole la quijada a kaneki luego coge a kaneki de la cara tirandolo contra el piso agrietandolo luego le da fuertes golpes a kaneki en su pecho rompiendole los huesos. La bestia al ver a kaneki que no se movia creé que esta muerto por lo que se aleja la bestia se para mirando hacia atras ve a sus hermanas con una mirada horrorizada por lo que acaban de ver, la gran bestia se rie de sus caras y va a atacarlas aprovechando que estaban en chock por lo que acaban de ver, la besti teniendo su puño a un centimetro de la cara de su hermana menor se detiene

Craaaaakkkk se escucha el sonido de un dedo tronandose

La bestia con una mirada horrorizada mira hacia abajo viendo lo que parece un tentáculo lo estaba atravesando

Kaneki ya recuperado estaba atravesando el estomago de el hombre bestia con su kagune

En serio cres que es tan facil matarme decia kaneki mientras enterraba otros dos kagunes en las manos del hombre bestia

Kaneki saca el kagune que estaba en el pecho de el hombre bestia y lo entierra en la rodilla derecha del hombre haciendo lo mismo con su ultimo kagune pero esta ves en la rodilla izquierda

Kaneki levanta al hombre bestia con el kagune y lo tira hacia el cielo una ves el hombre en el cielo Kaneki mete y saca repetidamente sus cuatros kagunes uno por uno por el orificio antes hecho en su estomago

 ** _Fin de pelea_**

La hermana mayor empuja a kaneki gritandole

QUE CRES QUE LE HACES A MI HERMANO ELFMAN: dijo la hermana mayor

Kaneki al darse cuenta de lo que hiso se detiene

La hermana mayor corre hacía su hermano ahora sin la transformación y lo abraza

Estas bien elfman : pregunta la hermana mayor

No te preocupes mira nesan estoy bien :respundio elfman

Seguro no pareces estar bien suerte que tengo la porción de curación que me dio el maestro : dijo mira

Pero en cuanto a ti no te lo perdonare lastimaste a elfman :dijo mira mientras se giraba hacia atras y se daba cuenta que el extraño sujeto con mascara había desaparecido

A donde cree que se a ido ese idiota no se lo perdonare :gritaba mira

Mientra tanto la hermana menor se acerca a mira

Mirane san el extraño sujeto me dio esta nota me dijo que te la diera :decia la hermana menor

Mira enojada y curiosa coje la nota y la empieza la leer

 ** _nota_**

 _Lo siento no fue mi intención lástima a tu hermano me fui ya que no quiero problemas te llamas mira cierto bueno así fue como te llamo elfman y si me preguntas como se el nombre de tu hermano pues básicamente lo gritastes y el nombre de tu hermana no me lo se pero espero en un momento conocerla lo siento de nuevo me fui ya que no quiero que me golpeen mas hoy_

 ** _ADIOS_**

Termino de leer mira con una cara ne enojo y sorpresa enojo ya que el idiota enmascarado se due pesando que en un futuro si nos encontramos le daria un abrazo y sorpresa ya que les saco a ellos información en tan poco tiempo :pensaba mira

Mira nesan creo que superamos nuestra primera mision clase S vamonos al gremio dijo dijo lisana

 ** _Time skip 5 años despues en fairy tail_**

Mirajane nos a llegado una misión que te podria interesar :dijo el maestro del gremio

Lo siento maestro pero prefiero quedarme en el gremio sirviendo como camarera dijo una mira de unos 21 años

En serio es una misión clase S dijo el maestro

Maestro ya le dije no me interesa respondió una molesta mira

Bueno como quiera es una misión muy difícil para ti ya que eres mala buscando cosas dijo el maestro con una sonrisa maliciosa

Que fue eso maestro y como que no se rastrear cosas esto es un reto o que ademas que tengo que rastrear dijo una indignada furiosa y curiosa mirajane

Bueno tu primera pregunta No tienes una magia de rastreo

segunda pregunta Puede ser un reto depende de como lo mires

Tersera pregunta Segun la descripción

En una ciudad lejana desde hace cinco años personas an desaparecido misteriosamente an desaparecido an llamado otros magos pero nunca an vuelto a verse, desde que intentaron rastrear a la extraña persona y los pocos magos que an escapado disen que una misteriosa persona con ropas de negro y mascara con un parche se a estado comiendo a las personas. Y desde ese momento al sujeto come humanos lo hemos llamado ojo parchado. El maestro termino de leer la descripción de la misión

Mirajane miraba muy seriamente al maestro ya que la descripción de la misteriosa persona le parecia muy familiar.

Elfmaaaaan lisanaaaa nos vamos a una misión rapido vamos :grito una mira muy molesta ya que recordó a la persona con la que a soñado, En el sueño siempre mira torturaba a nuestro protagonista ken kaneki

Elfman apareció al costado de su hermana

Mira-ne es una misión de hombres :pregunto un emocionado elfman

Si elfman vamos a aplastar a un albino conocido jejeje :dijo mira con una cara de un psicópata

Ne-chan no se si ir a una misión con natsu y gray :dijo una lasana muy nerviosa

Natsuuuuuu Grayyyyyyyy vengan justo en frente mio dijoo una mas que furiosa mirajane

Natsu y gray en un segundo con una velocidad que envidiaria laxus aparecieron arrodillados frente a mira y sudando a balas

Mirajane pone un pie sobre la cabeza de natsu rompiendo la madera bajo la cabeza de natsu y cojiendo a gray de los pelos le dice a los dos

Gray natsu ne acompañarán a una misión clase S no es una pregunta asi que empaquen sus cosas que nos vamos dijo una mirajane con cara de pocos amigos

En una ciudad lejana

Se ve a una figura tomando un cafe en lo que parece una barra

Oye kaneki sírvele a la persona de la mesa tres un cafe y un pan con queso y huevo dijo un enojado jefe

Si si si como digas jefe dijo un aburrido kaneki

En sus pensamientos kaneki se Dice

Espero que las cosas por aqui mejoren no por nada aprendi nuevos trucos

 ** _Fin del prologo_**

 **Espero que les guste este es mi primera historia no sean crueles XD una pregunta les interesaria un kaneki que sepa magia**

 **Asta luego**


End file.
